


Wake Up Call

by sagwalli



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But only a little, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Nicole is a little beat up, Nicole's Stetson makes a comeback, One Shot, Power Bottom, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Strip Tease, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex, Waverly wears Nicole's uniform, Wayhaught - Freeform, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: Waverly wakes up to find that Nicole has returned home. Last night, Waverly waited for her cute redhead to show but to no avail. There's slight tension since Nicole came back so late, but our favorite couple gets past that. Waverly always worries that something will happen to her Nicole and is grateful that Nicole's only minimally scratched up.Waverly ends up giving Nicole a striptease, and you can guess what happens next.The songs mentioned are Body Party by Ciara, Keep Cool by Jada, Got That Bomb by Toni Romiti, and Goosebumps by Cassie Marin.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in such a fluffy mood lately, but I felt like you can't just write about waking up and not get a little smutty. Wayhaught is so cute and season 3 is giving me life. Follow me on Tumblr for updates and take a look at my other fics for more Wayhaught!
> 
> Tumblr/Twitter: @sagwalli
> 
> Uniform shirt + Stetson prompt from AO3 user slayforkay

Waverly woke up confused. She could see the bright light through closed eyelids, and the sun felt like it shattered Waverly's retinas as her eyes fluttered open. She immediately jerked and blinked furiously, black spots speckling her vision.

 _Damn_ , she thought.  _What happened_ _?_

To Waverly's knowledge, the last thing that happened was her sitting in bed, not wearing much, waiting for her amazing wife to get home. She had waited for so long, but Nicole never returned. Waverly supposed that at some point, she'd just crashed, no longer able to stay awake. She cursed lightly under her breath: at herself, for failing to stay awake, and at Nicole, for making her wait. Was her police officer okay? Caught up in her thoughts, Waverly didn't pay attention to the mop of red hair that flopped around on the pillow next to hers.

 

* * *

 

Late at night, or early that morning, Officer Nicole Haught made her way up the stairs, making sure to step around the creaky floorboards. She took off her shirt, throwing it onto the designated clothes chair that rocked lightly in the corner, and carefully placed her hat on the dresser. Nicole tried to sit at the foot of the bed to take off her socks but abandoned the idea as soon as the bed made a tiny squeak. Her wife snuffled gently, cuddled up within a bundle of blankets. Nicole gave Waverly's soft hair an affectionate ruffle (carefully, of course), and Nicole slid under the covers. She sighed and stretched, her achy body tired from a long day's work, and closed her eyes. Two slender arms found their way around Nicole's waist, and a chin fitted itself perfectly at the nape of Nicole's neck. Waverly mumbled something inaudible, and Nicole panicked, thinking she'd awakened Waverly, before realizing that the brunette was too far gone and mumbling in her sleep. Nicole swore she heard Waverly say her name, but the cop was too tired, too sleepy, and already lost to the compelling call of sweet slumber.

 

* * *

 

When Waverly finally noticed her wife, Waverly nudged her side, feeling a tide of relief, and tested to see if the officer was awake. Waverly soon realized that the answer was, indeed, no, and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at the girl looking back in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair. She splashed some water on her face, shaking off the remnants of sleep that threatened to take hold as her leg tried to collapse. She brushed her teeth and tried to do something with her hair, which wasn't much, before returning to the bedroom she shared with the lump on the bed. Waverly knelt beside Nicole, resting her arms on the bed and her chin on her arms. Waverly tilted her head, matching the way Nicole's head faced, and stared at Nicole's peaceful expression. A small cut grazed the side of Nicole's eyebrow, and Waverly found herself reaching out to let her thumb run over the already scabbed mark. Slight discoloration on the cheekbone gave Waverly's heart a squeeze, and Waverly shook her head disapprovingly.

"My poor baby," Waverly murmured, anger bubbling in her chest. "Who did this to you?"

Waverly nearly jumped when she received an unexpected reply: "Robbers... Attempted bank robbery thwarted by yours truly and Dolls. Don't worry. The robbers look a lot worse."

"Y-you're awake! Did I wake you?" Waverly asked cautiously, caressing Nicole's cheek.

"Maybe," Nicole answered ambiguously, pulling Waverly into her arms and onto the bed.

"Nicole!"

"Shh," hushed Nicole. "Let me sleep a little longer with you in my arms."

"As much as I enjoy being cuddled, I would enjoy it more if my cute little wife was awake."

"I am..."

"What, Nicole? What?" Waverly waited for Nicole to finish her sentence. "Hey!"

"Awake! I am awake."

"You are _now_."

"You caught me," said Nicole sheepishly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "It was a late night."

Waverly shifted to look at Nicole face-to-face. "I know, baby. I waited a long time for you."

"You shouldn't have."

"I didn't really. I fell asleep before you arrived. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You must've been so tired, Waves. Waiting for me, and I never came..." Nicole's voice fell, and her brow creased.

"No. No! I refuse to let you get all guilty, Nicole. I didn't wait long. I fell asleep! You have nothing to be guilty about. It comes with the job. I know you have these long hours to work and dangerous criminals to catch." Waverly gave a reassuring smile.

"You didn't know whether I'd come back."

"Of course I did!" Waverly pouted, briefly offended. "Wife's intuition! Plus, I _know_ my baby will always come back. You always do." Waverly planted a kiss on Nicole's forehead.

"I'm sorry I missed our anniversary."

Waverly tensed and pursed her lips. She hesitated before responding, and Nicole noticed. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you do not." Waverly pressed her lips to Nicole's. "You're home and that's all that matters."

Nicole grinned and nuzzled Waverly's neck.

"Ow!" Waverly gave Nicole a scandalous look. "Someone's acting up a little."

"Maybe you should teach me a lesson?" Nicole teased.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Waverly retorted, standing up and rubbing her neck where teeth marks were visible. Damn, Nicole had nipped her neck  _hard_. 

"I don't know, should it?" Nicole's innocent expression made Waverly giggle.

Waverly finished buttoning up Nicole's uniform shirt, feeling the heat of Nicole's gaze on her back. Waverly tipped the brim of Nicole's Stetson. "Howdy, pard'ner."

Nicole snorted. "I do  _not_ sound like that."

"Yes, you do," Waverly teased.

"If you come over here you might be able to convince me." Nicole's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Well, you'll have to make me come over there." Waverly stood by the foot of the bed, unbuttoning the top button. "How do I look?"

"Good enough to eat."

"Oh, shut up!" Waverly set the mood with some music.

"I think I know where this is going." 

"Nicole, if you didn't by now, then I'd have married the densest blockhead on Earth." Waverly unbuttoned another button, exposing her collarbone.

"Ouch." Nicole feigned hurt and stared into Waverly's eyes. "You look so hot, Waves."

Waverly flashed a wolfish smile and swayed her hips to the beat, unbuttoning another button. "They're your clothes," Waverly answered as the shirt slid down one shoulder. Nicole's eyes darted, drawn to the sudden movement. 

_My body... is your party, baby..._

The music filled Nicole's ears. Her senses were overloaded. Her ears could hear only sultry music.

_I can do it slow now, tell me what you want..._

Nicole's eyes focused on the exposed swell of Waverly's chest as Waverly dropped it to the ground, slowly standing up. Nicole's nose smelled only the scent of Waverly that permeated the blankets sprawled across Nicole's lap. The only two senses left were touch... and taste.

_You can keep you hands on me..._

Nicole licked her lips as all the buttons came undone. Waverly turned her back to Nicole, taking a few steps and swiveling her hips as she walked. Waverly body-rolled to the next line, chest forward, butt back...

_Touch me right there, rock my body..._

Nicole felt like she was actually in pain, not touching the beautiful girl dancing before her.

"Don't even think about it, Nicole."

Nicole wasn't sure how her wife even noticed Nicole move forward, but Nicole decided to sit right back down.

Waverly opened her legs and bent down, shaking her shoulders back and forth slowly as she stood back up. Nicole's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Waverly grind against air.

_Your body's my party, let's get it started..._

_I'm not going to fight it..._

Waverly crawled onto the bed, singing the next line huskily, " _I want it all the time..."_

Nicole surged forward to feel the taste of Waverly's skin on her tongue, only for Waverly to keep singing and shove Nicole roughly, a hand pressed onto each shoulder. " _I can't deny it... I want you, I want you..."_

Nicole felt her cheeks warm as the brunette hovered over. Waverly hand grazed Nicole's cheek, traveling down to Nicole's neck. Waverly arched her body down and back up, her face only briefly close enough for Nicole to bump against Waverly's lips.

"Naughty, Nicky." Waverly straddled Nicole's hips, rubbing in slow circles and holding Nicole down by the wrists. Waverly made sure to arch her back extra to keep Nicole on edge.

"Waverly, come on," Nicole pleaded to no avail. 

_'Cause tonight is going down, yeah, you know it's going down..._

"Fuck, Waves," Nicole breathed as Waverly released her wrists and leaned back, supporting herself. Waverly moved her hips forward, the Stetson balancing precariously on her head.

 _I'm doing this little dance for you_ _..._

Nicole cursed and moved to sit upright, grabbing Waverly's waist and heading straight for her neck. Nicole could hear Waverly's breath catch in her throat as Nicole stole back her hat, placing it on the head of its rightful owner.

"I thought I'm supposed to be teaching you a lesson, hm?" Waverly eyed Nicole's lips.

"Lesson's over," Nicole said against Waverly's skin, knocking the hat against the side of Waverly's head. "I can't hold back any longer."

Waverly didn't reply and instead held Nicole against her by the nape of the redhead's neck.

Nicole's numerous lovebites were bound to leave a mark, but Nicole didn't care. She could hear Jada's voice singing in the background, singing in harmony with Waverly's moans.

 _Baby I’m the one_  
_I could blow your mind  
Make you cry, make you pray for it_

"Ah..." Waverly became weak as Nicole's hands gripped her thighs. Nicole left a trail of wet kisses down Waverly's chest, pulling Waverly by the legs and laying her down on her back. 

"You're such a tease, Waves," Nicole said, pressing a thumb into Waverly's skin, dangerously close to where Waverly needed it to press. Waverly bit her lip, smiling at her cop, who smiled back. The brunette bucked her hips suddenly, feeling Nicole give her ass a squeeze. "Such a tease."

"That's kind of the point, Nicky," Waverly said, head tilting back with a groan. Waverly's head came back forward only to see Nicole lick her fingers. 

"Told you that you look good enough to eat." Nicole's fingers pry at Waverly's jaw, coaxing it open. "Doesn't it taste good?"

"Mmhmm..." Waverly nodded mindlessly, closing her eyes. Nicole felt so good. She always felt good. Waverly's thoughts swirled as she dug her fingers in Nicole's back. 

 _Head over heels for me_  
Said you're like a pill to me

Waverly cried out, the Stetson falling off Nicole's head to the ground as Waverly latched onto a handful of red hair.

" _I_ _tried to warn you now, you're in love,_ " Nicole sang against Waverly's lips, fingers moving effortlessly. With one hand on Waverly's waist, Nicole guided the brunette to bounce on the other hand. Waverly's head jolted forward, bumping against Nicole's shoulder. Waverly snuck a quick glance at the red marks she was leaving on Nicole's skin. Thin red lines stood out besides the black and blue patterns that painted Nicole's back.

"Your back..."

"Shh," Nicole shushed. "I'm fine."

"But- ah!" Waverly whimpered as Nicole's hand left her waist and roamed farther back, pushing her ass down and driving fingers deeper. Waverly grasped Nicole's shoulders tightly.

Nicole chuckled when Waverly clenched around her fingers. "But nothing."

Waverly shut up after that, grinding on Nicole with intermittent moans. Nicole let out a sound of her own when Waverly gave a nip on the ear. 

"Nicole, fuck," Waverly swore as she neared climax.

Nicole felt Waverly come all over her fingers with a gasp and pulled out, sucking on her pointer finger. "That was really,  _really_ hot."

Waverly smiled, biting her lip. Her legs quivered and shook. "And _you_ , are incredibly, incredibly sexy." Waverly gave Nicole a quick peck, still reeling from orgasm.

"Why don't you wake me up like this every morning?"

"How come  _you_ don't wake me up like this every morning?"

"Point taken," Nicole admitted, hugging Waverly around the waist and sucking lightly exposed skin. 

"Nicole..." Waverly pulled her wife from her neck. "I think you've had enough."

"No, I haven't," Nicole complained, her mouth heading straight back for Waverly's tantalizing neck like a predator to its prey. 

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You bit me again!" 

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"You bit me! Hard!"

"It was a loving bite!"

"Loving, my ass! You know I'm sensitive."

"Yeah, I know," Nicole said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you, stop," Waverly pushed Nicole off with a finger to the forward. "You're gross."

"That's not what you thought five minutes ago."

"You-!"

Nicole ducked Waverly's outstretched hand, tackling the brunette to the bed and giving her collarbone a kiss. "It's a good thing today's the weekend, huh?"

"Yup, because now you can give me those cuddles I was supposed to get last night."

Waverly's head rested on Nicole's shoulder, and the last thing Nicole heard was the sound of Cassie Marin's voice fading to background noise.

"Not again!" Waverly groaned, giving Nicole's unconscious body a playful shove before yawning and giving in to the same temptation.

 

_Goosebumps_  
_Everywhere for you_  
_My love_  
_Is true_  
_But in a perfect world, you know, my love, that it would only be us two_  
_And that I would do anything and everything to make you happy 'cause I do, love to_  
_Goosebumps for you..._

 

 


End file.
